


Touch

by lucidscreamer



Series: This, Our Eterntiy [4]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mentors, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, UST, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward had egg all over his hand. And his arm. And his chest. From the sticky wetness coating his nose and chin, he was pretty sure he had egg on his face and probably in his hair. </p><p>Newborn vampire Edward relearns basic survival skills. Pre-slash UST</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation of Stephenie Meyer.

Touch

By Lucidscreamer

 

 

 

Edward had egg all over his hand. And his arm. And his chest. From the sticky wetness coating his nose and chin, he was pretty sure he had egg on his face and probably in his hair, as well. He scraped his other hand (the one free of egg yolk and fragments of shell) over his face and opened his eyes to glare at Carlisle.

 

Seeing his creator struggling not to laugh, Edward growled.

 

 _Sorry_. Carlisle visibly composed himself. He held out another speckled hen egg. "You're doing very well. Truly."

 

Still glaring, Edward folded his arms and refused to accept the offering.

 

 _Stubborn_... With a sigh, Carlisle set the egg back into the basket at their feet. They had already gone through almost a full dozen eggs in the course of today's lesson in the necessary delicacy of vampiric touch. Much to Edward's frustration and disgust, it was a lesson at which he had, quite spectacularly, failed to excel.

 

For obvious reasons, this particular lesson was taking place outside the secluded cabin where they had, for the last few weeks, made their home. The ground around them was littered with tiny fragments of eggshell and the slimy residue of yolk and white from the last eleven eggs, all of which had exploded when Edward tried to close his stone-like fingers gently around them.

 

"I truly do believe you are improving."

 

Carlisle's words were encouraging, but his thoughts were layered with his discomfort at the mess coating his own clothing and his concerns about cleaning them both up once the lesson had come to an end, as well as his assessment of his student's intractability and whether he should insist Edward try again or simply allow him to go splash around in the nearby stream to remove the evidence of his failure from his person.

 

About to settle matters by sprinting to the stream without waiting for Carlisle's dismissal, Edward was stunned into immobility when the older vampire reached out and took one of Edward's hands in his own. As always, the other's touch was startling, the shock of it running up Edward's arm and making his un-needed breath catch in his throat.

 

For a moment, Carlisle did nothing but cradle Edward's hand between his. Even his thoughts were stilled. Then he bent and retrieved an egg from the basket.

 

"Like this, Edward." With infinite care, Carlisle eased Edward's fingers into the proper curves around the delicate shell. "Try to think of it as holding a soap bubble."

 

Vaguely, Edward heard his mentor's words. But all he could think about was the warmth of Carlisle's hands where they touched him.

 

For several seconds that seemed to stretch into eternity, they stood, three hands cradling the fragile egg between them. Murmuring encouragement, Carlisle took his hands away, leaving Edward holding the egg on his own.

 

"There! See, I knew you could do it." Carlisle beamed at him, his mind alight with pride at Edward's success.

 

Not daring to move, Edward basked in the warmth blossoming in his chest at his creator's approval.

 

"Now, can you give it back to me?"

 

Unfortunately, as soon as Edward shifted the muscles in his hand, the egg exploded. He forced himself to look up and meet Carlisle's gaze. Beneath a light coating of egg, the elder vampire's lips were pressed together, but their corners were twitching and his thoughts held more amusement than disappointment, so Edward allowed himself to smirk through the yolk dripping down his own face and, in a voice of exaggerated innocence, ask, "Oh, would you have preferred it in one piece?"  
  


Carlisle chased him all the way down the hill to the stream.

 


End file.
